Tablet computing devices have not only exploded in popularity, but both the form and function of these devices has advanced to where they rival traditional computers in terms of capabilities. In a classroom setting, for example, what was once done on paper may know be performed on a tablet computing device, and many users prefer the additional features provided by these devices. Handwriting recognition and conversion to text, sharing options, and multimedia features are just some of the examples.
Nevertheless, traditional paper-based notebooks and analog writing devices are preferred by many who find that the benefits of tablets are eclipsed by the shortcomings. For example, Tablet computing devices require a power source, which can become depleted at an inconvenient time. Depending on the make and model of the tablet the battery life may for only survive a few hours. Once the battery is depleted the tablet is useless until it is recharged again. This poses a problem to the mobility aspect of a tablet. Compared to a notebook, one can take the notebook anywhere without the fear of losing information and not being able to use it if the battery dies because a notebook does not require electricity to function.
Tablet computing devices can also be expensive, fragile, and awkward to operate. For example, the LED display used in many tablets smudges easily, does not work well in the sunlight, and is susceptible to cracking or shattering. LED screens in tablets can also be expensive to replace.
Tablet computing devices may also require an unfamiliar or awkward method of interaction with the device. When interacting with a tablet one may use their finger or a stylus. Using a finger to interact with the screen can detract from the precision that comes with using a pen on paper, making it difficult to take notes (without the keyboard) and to draw. Styluses have been proposed as an alternative, but the feeling of using the stylus on a glass screen may be uncomfortable to people who have written on paper their whole lives.
Where tablet computing devices are avoided, consumption of paper products can lead to environmental concerns such as deforestation. Deforestation without immediate reforestation poses a threat to our environment and is a major contributor to climate change. According to an article by the Environmental Protection Agency, pulp and paper mills are among the worst polluters to air, water and land. See 2015 Toxics Release Inventory National Analysis Report, https://www.epa.gov/trinationalanalysis/report-sections-2015-tri-national-analysis. Even though many efforts have taken place to increase recycling and the use of recycled paper, manufacturers still look to paper mills for their source of paper manufacturing.
Accordingly, what is needed is a portable computing device that simulates the experience of writing with a pen on paper, while still providing the traditional benefits of a tablet computing device and reducing reliance on paper goods, while minimizing or eliminating the problems discussed above.